


14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 6

by orphan_account



Series: 14 Days of Hot Sex [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Have sex without making a sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 6

Throughout the next week Zayn found his eyes resting on Niall almost as often as they rested on Louis, which was quite a lot. Each time he actually caught Niall’s gaze the other boy turned a bright pink and turned away, convincing Zayn that Niall had indeed seen him fucking Louis in the park. Zayn knew that if he asked Niall to do a threesome with him and Louis Niall would say yes, but Zayn didn’t want to ask. He wanted Niall to ask him.

Zayn spent the week trying to figure out how to get Niall begging for a threesome and one day after scanning the list of dares he got an idea on what to do. The boys were all going to Ireland to do some press and before they went to Mullingar to visit Niall’s family they had a few days in Dublin. As usual, two rooms were shared between two boys and one got his own.

On the plane ride there they discussed sleeping arrangements, Liam taking charge as usual,”Okay, so it’s my turn to have the room to myself, how are you guys rooming?”

Zayn spoke first, “I’ll room with Harry.”

Louis frowned, how was he supposed to have sex with Zayn if the other lad was in a different room. He couldn’t make any objections though, not without making the others suspicious, he simply nodded, “I’ll room with Niall.”

…

That night Zayn said goodnight to Louis without even trying to get him alone for a quick kiss and Louis went to bed confused. Had he done something to upset Zayn? He lay awake for hours, thinking over the possibility before hew as disrupted from his thoughts with a quiet knock on the door and Louis frowned, getting up to answer it as he glanced at the clock, who was at his door at this hour? He opened it with a scowl that quickly faded at the sight of Zayn leaning against the door frame.

“Zayn? What are you doing here?”

“You were complaining about not getting to fuck, here I am to answer your prayers.”

“We can’t do it now, Harry is in your room and Niall’s asleep in here.”

Zayn stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind himself before pressing Louis against the wall, “Do I look like I care?”

Louis smiled, “No, you never do, but are you just trying to get us caught? We’re going to wake Niall up.”

“That’s why I picked my dare. No noise tonight, Lou. Everything is silent.” Zayn murmured, “Up for it?”

Louis hesitated, glancing over his shoulder to where Niall was sleeping, “That’s really risky, Zayn.”

The younger boy slowly began to rub his crotch against Louis’ a smirk appearing on his lips, “That’s what makes it fun. Come on, Lou."

"What’ll happen if he wakes up?”

“Who cares?” Was the response before Zayn locked their lips together, showing Louis that he really couldn’t give a fuck about getting caught. And as his hand dropped to palm the older boy through his jeans Louis decided he didn’t really care much either. 

Zayn didn’t waste any time, slipping his tongue into Louis’ mouth and kissing him passionately. Louis let his hands wrap around Zayn’s waist, his thumbs tracing small circles onto the exposed flesh right above Zayn’s hips.

Zayn pulled out of the kiss, moving his lips to Louis ears, making sure that his voice didn’t carry, “No teasing tonight, babe. We don’t have time for it. I’m just going to fuck you and leave before I’m missed, how’s that sound?”

Louis bit his lip to keep from moaning, “Sounds fine with me.”

“Good, our no noise starts now, including talking.” Zayn emphasized his words with a nibble on Louis’ ear, something that would always draw a noise out of the other boy, Louis kept quiet although his hips bucked towards Zayn.

Zayn smirked and pulled back, grabbing Louis hand and pulling him to the empty bed, his eyes flicking to the blond hair peeking out from under the covers of the other bed before he pushed Louis onto the mattress of his bed. Zayn quickly took off his clothes, pressing his naked body against Louis’ fully clothed one.

Louis squirmed underneath Zayn, wanting to be able to take his own clothes off and Zayn just eased his lips over Louis, smiling against the kiss as his hands quickly undid the button on Louis’ jeans and slid underneath the fabric, his fingers running over Louis’ length.

As much as he wanted to mess with the older boy, Zayn knew they didn’t have the time so he sat back and let Louis rip his own clothes off as quickly as he could without fear of disrupting their sleeping band mate.

The only problem with Louis’ thoughts was that Niall wasn’t sleeping. He had woken up at the sound of the knock on the door and had listened, holding his breath, to the lovers’ conversation, not quite believe that they would really have sex while he was in the room. Now as he heard the squirt of lube Niall knew that Zayn hadn’t been joking when he told Louis he didn’t care. His eyes widened at Louis’ sharp intake of breath, not daring to turn around to check but he was fairly certain that Zayn had pushed a finger inside Louis.

Louis bit his lip to keep from making a sound, partly because he didn’t want to fail at the dare but more so to keep from waking Niall. Zayn pressed a second finger into him, obviously not wanting to waste time he immediately began scissoring, his tongue moving to lick a stripe on the underside of Louis’ erect cock. 

Louis couldn’t help it, a nearly inaudible moan fell from his lips, but in a room where that was the only noise and Niall had found himself straining for noises without knowing why it didn’t go unheard by the Irish lad. As if it had a mind of its own his hand slipped under the waist band of his boxers and began stroking his hard on, his free hand moving to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t let out a noise that would give him away.

Zayn’s finger curled, brushing against Louis’ prostate, grinning himself as Louis’ back arched off of the bed. He pulled out his fingers and quickly put on a condom before moving to lube it up. He pushed himself fully inside Louis without a warning, quickly moving to kiss the boy beneath him after the gasp that came out of Louis’ mouth from shock. Zayn didn’t wait for Louis to adjust to his size before pulling back out and getting into a steady thrusting pattern. 

They didn’t follow the dare perfectly as Niall could hear very quiet moans as Zayn slowly speed up, making his thrusts harder as Niall’s hand pumped in time to the sound of Zayn’s skin hitting Louis’. He had dropped his second hand from covering his mouth so he could massage his balls, his breath coming in heavier gasps as Louis’ moans floated across the small space.

Niall’s fingers sped up, his mind pushing aside the fact that he was wanking as two of his best mates fucked in the bed next to his. All his thoughts were on were how turned on the sounds next to him  made him feel and how much more sensitive his cock was to his own touch with each moan that forced it’s way past Louis’ lips, god he wanted to join them, but for now he was content to listen.

Zayn’s eyes were locked onto Louis, grinning slightly at how hard Louis was trying to keep himself quite and Zayn repositioned  himself so he could wrap a hand around Louis’ cock, stroking him deftly and grinning wider at the now more audible moan that came out of Louis’ mouth. His eyes widened, shit, that wasn’t Louis.

Niall bit his lip, freezing his movements after he had moaned out loud, lost in how good his hand had felt against his raging hard-on. There was no change in noises from the other bed so he softly let out his held up breath and went back to work, closing his eyes as he felt himself getting close. He let himself imagine the scene that was unfolding next to him, certain that Louis was bottoming.

Zayn speed up even more, making sure his thrusts were just a little louder for Niall’s benefit as he felt Louis getting tighter around his length, closer and closer to orgasm. As Louis came soon, his hands dragging down Zayn’s back to make up for not being able to shout. Zayn couldn’t hold off any longer and came with Louis, collapsing on the bed next to him as he tried to catch his breath. He tried to focus on listening to the other bed.

Niall had heard when Louis came and he had bit back another moan before coming in his hands. As he came down from his high he felt his cheeks flush at the entire situation, but what Zayn and Louis didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Zayn smirked ats the soft gasps from the other bed slowed down but he didn’t say anything, he simply gave Louis another kiss and got dressed, heading back to his own room. He would definitely bring it up to Niall at the next opportunity.


End file.
